


Catnap

by pir8grl



Series: The Cat and the Canary [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: A bit of unabashed fluffity-fluff, guest starring the most spoiled cat in all of time and space.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Series: The Cat and the Canary [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/593641
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Catnap

Sara paused outside the door to her quarters, resting her aching head against the cool metal. 

“He’s fine, Sara,” Mick assured her, a gentle tone in his gruff voice that few would have credited. “Gideon’s got him drugged up pretty good, other wise he woulda gone after you himself.” 

“He’d have tried, and gotten himself killed. Thank you for that.” 

“I know. I owed him. Get some rest. Me and the kid’ll see to repairs.” 

Sara nodded silently, then pressed her hand to the door panel. “Gideon, lights at ten percent, please.” 

“Of course, Captain Lance,” the AI replied softly. “As Mr. Rory told you, Mr. Snart is rather heavily sedated.” 

“I’d rather not take a chance on disturbing him. Besides, I’ve got a helluva headache.” 

“Would you like to proceed to medbay for some pain relief?” 

“No…thank you. I just want to fall into bed.” 

“Please let me know if you require anything.” 

“Eight hours of peace and quiet, and yes, I do know how slim the chances are.”

“Rest, Captain.”

Sara stepped inside and the door slid shut behind her. In the dim light, she could just make out Len’s still form stretched out on the bunk. Maharib was a pool of shadow, curled against his side. 

Sara smiled at the sight, then set about removing her boots and weapons, and stripping off her suit. She wondered when the simple actions had started to hurt so damn much. She left everything in an uncharacteristic jumble on the floor. Right now, she was aching, filthy, and bone tired. 

She padded over to the bunk and knelt down beside it. She smiled at the faces of her two favorite guys. Maharib cracked his eye open and mowled softly. 

“Quiet, you,” she scolded, even as she reached out to pet him. Long, slim fingers closed around her wrist. 

“Sara,” Len rasped. 

“I’m here,” she assured him. She reached out her free hand to lightly stroke his head. “I’m just gonna take a shower--”

“No. Stay.” 

“Len, I stink.” 

“Don’t care. Stay. Please. I need to know…” 

Sara sighed, too damned tired to argue right now. “Fine. But you get to change the sheets tomorrow.” 

“Deal.” He tugged on her wrist until she slid into bed beside him. Maharib promptly wriggled over Sara and settled down against her back, effectively trapping her under the covers. 

Len rolled onto his side. He studied her carefully, then reached out to trace a finger over her face. “I thought I’d lost you.” 

“You didn’t,” she told him firmly. “I’m right here.” 

“I should have gone after you.” 

“Stop it. You were hurt.” 

“Yeah…speaking of hurt, I need to have a little chat with Mick.” 

“No, you don‘t. He probably saved your life. Now let it go. He got you back here safe. I got myself back here safe. That’s all that matters.” 

“But next time…” 

“Look, there’s always going to be a next time. You know that. If you want to talk about a different sort of future for us, we can. Just not right now. All I want right now is sleep. And your shirt.” 

That startled a snort of laughter out of Len, which earned him a disgruntled look from Maharib. 

Sara glared. (Given that they were curled together under the covers, the effect was rather more cute than menacing. Not that he had any intention of saying that out loud.) 

“This bra is digging into places I really wish it wasn’t. So if you’re not gonna let me go shower, gimme the damn shirt.” 

Len shucked off the shirt, eyeing Sara appreciatively as she sat up to remove her sports bra. He noticed some slight hesitation in her movements as she slipped his shirt over her head. 

“Are you sure you’re all right?” 

“Mmm…nothing a good night’s sleep won’t fix.” 

“Around here?” 

“Shut up.” 

Sara settled down with her head on Len’s chest. He wrapped his arms around her with a contented sigh. Maharib eyed this arrangement momentarily, then stalked up and managed to drape himself over both humans. His purrs sounded like a rusty old motorboat. Sara chuckled sleepily at the sound. 

“Gideon, lights please,” Len murmured.


End file.
